Mein Fluch - mein Segen?
by TalynSlytherin
Summary: Fluch oder Segen? Eine Fähigkeit, die einem in den Schoß fällt, muss nicht immer nur positiv sein!


_AN: Aufgabe TMT des HPFFA 2012, Teil 1  
__Mein Hauptcharakter Draco Malfoy kann aufgrund der magischen Auswirkung des nur alle hundert Jahre erscheinenden, magischen Polarlichts plötzlich die Gedanken eines jeden lesen, den er trifft.  
__Zuerst sehr lustig gemeint, drehte sich Geschichte beim Schreiben und zwar ganz gegen meinen Willen. Zuletzt fand ich sie gar nicht mehr lustig – und Draco sicher auch nicht. Und Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich mir so frech die eine oder andere Ideen mit einverleibt habe, wenn auch nicht alle. Nur die, die mir in den Kram gepasst haben. Aber das Polarlicht konnte ja nicht nur auf Draco Auswirkungen gehabt haben *pfeift*  
__Ebenfalls meine Entschuldigung für das, was mein Vater ein „Hitchcock-Ende" nennen würde. Daran ist die Wörterbegrenzung schuld – aber gleichzeitig bekommt ihr damit die Chance, eventuell eine Fortsetzung lesen zu können._

* * *

Ich fror trotz dicker Drachenhautstiefel und mehreren Schichten Kleidung. In England war es doch im Winter schon kalt genug, musste man dann auch noch freiwillig zum Nordpol latschen?

Und das alles nur, um ein dämliches Leuchten am Himmel zu beobachten. Magisches Polarlicht hin, nur alle hundert Jahre zu sehen her, war das ein Grund dafür, sich hier einen abzufrieren?

Wenn ich Licht wollte, sprach ich einen _Lumos _aus, das war doch Unterrichtsstoff der ersten Klasse und bekam sogar der beschränkte Longbottom hin!

Leider hatte mein Vater darauf bestanden, dass ich mich für diese obskure Expedition meldete, sobald Dumbledores Vorhaben auch zu ihm vorgedrungen war. Wir waren nicht viele, denn das Los hatte entschieden, wer teilnehmen durfte oder nicht.

Theodore Nott, der neben mir stand, pustete kleine, weiße Atemwolken in die Luft. Im Gegensatz zu mir hatte er sich wirklich freiwillig für diesen Trip gemeldet und war immer noch begeistert, dabei sein zu können.

Weiter vorne konnte ich Dumbledore entdecken, der sich leise mit Filius Flitwick unterhielt. Direkt hinter ihnen standen ein paar Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs, die angeregt miteinander schwatzten.

Ich trat von einem Bein aufs andere und wünschte mir einfach nur ein Kaminfeuer und was Heißes zu trinken – war das denn zu viel verlangt?

„Wann, glaubst du, fängt es an?", fragte Nott leise.

„Umso eher, umso besser", knurrte ich zurück. „Mir ist arschkalt, ich wünschte, wir hätten diese Absurdität hinter uns."

Ein vorwurfsvoller Blick kam aus seiner Richtung, aber er sagte nichts weiter darauf.

In diesem Moment drehte Dumbledore sich um und hob beide Arme in einer majestätischen Geste über den Kopf, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf den Horizont zu lenken.

Alle richteten den Blick nach oben, selbst ich, obwohl es mich ja eigentlich gar nicht interessierte.

Ein zartes Leuchten in mattblau erschien am Himmel und wurde zunehmend heller. Weitere Farben bildeten sich. Erst das Licht eines Sonnenuntergangs in Gelb und Rot, das sich rasch in ein leuchtendes Orange vermischte. Dann ging das Blau eine Liaison mit dem Gelb ein und wurde zu einem grünen Blitz. Es war ein beeindruckendes Bild – der Himmel schien tatsächlich in Flammen zu stehen.

Wie lange wir so dastanden, hätte ich am Ende nicht sagen können. Es musste aber eine ganze Zeit gewesen sein, denn als die _Aurora borealis _erlosch und mich in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte, war mein Hals steif und alles andere ein Eisklotz. Und ich hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen – aber wahrscheinlich hatte ich nur einfach Hunger.

„Toll, oder?" Nott sah total entrückt aus.

„Nicht übel", musste ich zugeben. „Nettes Spektakel. Und können wir jetzt endlich nach Hogwarts zurück? Ich erfriere hier noch!"

„_War klar, dass __**dich**__ das nicht weiter beeindruckt. Wann hat dich schon jemals mal was interessiert, was nicht ausschließlich mit dir selbst zu tun hatte? Warum hast du dich überhaupt um das verdammte Los beworben? Andere Leute wären bestimmt glücklich gewesen, deinen Platz einzunehmen!"_

„Du weißt genau, dass Lucius darauf bestanden hat", gab ich kühl zurück.

Nott starrte mich an, ziemlich fassungslos sogar. Warum starrte der so?

„Was?"

Er zögerte einen Moment und schüttelte dann mit dem Kopf.

„Nichts. Ich habe nur einen Moment geglaubt … lassen wir das. Du hast recht, mir wird auch langsam kalt."

Wir setzten uns in Bewegung, wie alle anderen auch, zurück zum Portschlüssel, der extra für Hogwarts angefertigt worden war. Dabei ließ ich Nott hinter mir zurück und vergrub meine Eispfoten in den Taschen der Jacke. Ich wollte jetzt nämlich nur noch eins – weg hier und dann ab ins Bett!

* * *

Üblicherweise war ich am nächsten Morgen einer der Ersten, die zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle auftauchte. Die Tische waren noch gähnend leer, bis auf die wenigen, üblichen Frühaufsteher. Und von denen war keiner gestern Nacht dabei gewesen.

Der Einzige, der mich dann doch erstaunte, war Blaise Zabini, der am Slytherintisch saß und müde auf seinen Teller blickte. Ein paar Zentimeter mehr und er würde einfach mit der Nase drauffallen. Normalerweise tauchte er erst kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn auf oder ließ das Frühstück ganz ausfallen, nur um ja keine kostbare Minute Schlaf zu versäumen.

„Was machst du schon hier?" Ich ließ mich neben ihn auf meinem Platz fallen.

„Tu einfach so, als wäre ich gar nicht da. Ich bin so verdammt müde …"

„Und warum stehst du dann auf?" Kopfschüttelnd füllte ich mir den Becher mit heißem Kaffee und nahm einen Schluck.

„_Ein Bett, ein Finnigan und eine beinahe missglückte Flucht aus dem Gryffindorturm. Da wärst du auch müde, Malfoy. Zumal Seamus und ich nicht geschlafen haben ..."_

Ich verschluckte mich und spuckte dann den ganzen Rest quer über den Tisch. Das hatte ich nicht gehört, unmöglich!

„Was?!"

„Ich hab kein Wort gesagt." Zabini sah mich misstrauisch an.

„Ich bin doch nicht taub! Du hast gerade etwas von Finnigan gefaselt, das ich hier nicht mal ansatzweise wiederholen will!"

Sein Gesicht wurde erst blass und danach sofort scharlachrot. Die reinste Wunderkerze.

„Wie hast du … du kannst nicht … woher …", stotterte er.

„Du hast es gerade laut und klar verständlich gesagt! Hat es dir das Hirn zerschossen?!"

„Ich habe _nichts _gesagt! Gar nichts! Ich wäre doch bescheuert, wenn ich … ach, vergiss es doch!", brüllte er und sprang so heftig auf, dass der Tisch gefährlich wackelte. Mit einem letzten Blick, in dem Unglauben, Verlegenheit und Wut miteinander stritten, stampfte er aus der Halle. Und ließ mich mit scheinbar ausgerenkten Kiefergelenken sitzen.

„_Müssen die hier so rumbrüllen? Und das am frühen Morgen?"_, fragte jemand unwillig. Eine bekannte Stimme, zugegebenermaßen, aber keine, bei der ich auf Anhieb sagen konnte, wer da sprach.

Ich sah mich um. Niemand saß in Hörweite, obwohl natürlich alle Anwesenden interessiert in meine Richtung sahen – kein Wunder nach Zabinis Auftritt.

„Das gibt's doch nicht, ich habe doch keine Hallus", murmelte ich verbissen und wiederholte meinen Rundumschwenk mit den Augen. Nichts, es blieb dabei. Jeder andere hätte brüllen müssen, damit ich ihn hörte.

„_Er sieht aus, als hätte er Verfolgungswahn."_

Da, schon wieder! Begann ich nun durchzudrehen? Ich sah auf mein Frühstück hinunter und stellte fest, dass mir der Appetit vergangen war. Irgendetwas stimmte hier doch nicht.

Pansy kam herein, wie immer mit Millicent Bulstrode im Schlepptau. Sie kicherten über etwas und kamen zum Tisch.

„Was hast du mit Blaise gemacht?", erkundigte sich Pansy, kaum dass sie saß. „Er ist stinksauer auf dich, wollte aber nicht verraten, warum."

„Kann ich was dafür, wenn …" Ich brach ab. Dass Zabini schwul war, okay, das war bekannt, aber ausgerechnet mit Finnigan? Ob die Sache nun aber Hand und Fuß hatte oder nicht – unter Slytherins war es nicht üblich, sich gegenseitig eins reinzuwürgen. Das schloss natürlich auch aus, Finnigan aufs Korn zu nehmen, schade eigentlich. Wenn es denn wirklich stimmte. „Geht nur uns was an, sorry, Pans."

„_Spielverderber. Wenigstens einen Tipp könntest du mir ja geben." _

„Ein Wort, vier Buchstaben, NEIN. Solltest selbst du verstehen."

„Wie bitte?"

„Sag mal, hast du jetzt auch was an den Ohren? Was ist bloß los mit euch heute Morgen?" Langsam wurde ich sauer.

Pansy ignorierte meine Worte, stattdessen musterte sie mich argwöhnisch. Der Blick erinnerte mich an Zabini – und an Nott.

„_Hat er meine Gedanken gelesen? Unmöglich, wenn er das könnte, würde ich es wissen."_

„Das ist doch totaler Schwachsinn! Ich …" Ich schloss abrupt den Mund. Pansy hatte beim Reden – und ich hatte es deutlich gehört! – die Lippen nicht mal ansatzweise bewegt. So lächerlich es auch sein mochte – ergab das vielleicht einen Sinn? Aber wieso? Das war doch keine Fähigkeit, die sich von heute auf morgen entwickelte, daran musste man arbeiten! Und selbst die besten Okklumentiker waren kaum in der Lage, ohne bewusste Absicht Gedanken zu _empfangen_.

Bulstrode sah irritiert von Pansy und zu mir zurück. „Was treibt ihr da? Ein Ratespiel? Tut mir leid, das verstehe ich nicht."

„Entschuldigt mich bitte."

Beim Verlassen der Halle versuchte ich meinen Schritt zu mäßigen, aber es kam mir trotzdem wie eine Flucht vor.

* * *

Ich drehte eine Runde um das Gelände, um in Ruhe nachdenken zu können. Wenn ich alle Details zusammenfasste, gab es eigentlich nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Ich war tatsächlich über Nacht in der Lage, Gedanken zu lesen – oder ich wurde verrückt. Plemplem, total durchgedreht. Aber man wurde doch nicht einfach so verrückt! Allerdings konnte man auch nicht so ohne Weiteres Gedanken lesen – normalerweise. Und es gab doch keinen Grund … oder doch?

Ich blieb stehen und dachte angestrengt nach.

Die A_urora borealis? _War _sie _der Grund? Die Legende erzählte ja von magischen Auswirkungen, die sie angeblich auf manche Zauberer hatte. Nur hatte ich das für ein Märchen gehalten. Wenn man das aber nun weiter spann – konnten alle, die gestern dabei gewesen waren, nun Gedanken lesen? Das war ja eine Horrorvorstellung! Obwohl ich beim Gedanken, was das Ministerium wohl davon halten würde, grinsen musste. _Die _würden abdrehen.

Das Grinsen verging mir, als ich weiter darüber nachdachte. Lucius war gestern auch anwesend gewesen und viele andere Todesser ebenfalls. Voldemort? Unwahrscheinlich, aber auch nicht unmöglich. Mein Magen drehte sich bei der Vorstellung um.

Ich beschloss, Nott zu suchen und ihm ein paar detaillierte Fragen zu stellen. Eine klitzekleine Möglichkeit bestand ja immer noch, dass ich hier einfach nur eins und eins zusammenzählte und versehentlich drei als Endergebnis herausbekam. Dabei musste ich nur sehr vorsichtig sein – Nott war, wie sein Vater, überzeugter Voldemortanhänger, was man von mir nicht gerade behaupten konnte. Auch wenn die meisten etwas anderes von mir annahmen.

Als ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zurückkam, stand da schon ein kleines Grüppchen und steckte die Köpfe zusammen. Bei meinem Eintritt fuhren sie auseinander und schwiegen sofort. Nott war dabei, Pansy und außerdem Vincent Crabbe.

„_Ob er was gehört hat?" _Das war eindeutig Pansy. Ebenso eindeutig war, dass sie nichts gesagt hatte, sondern mich nur ansah.

Ich verkniff mir ein „_Nein, du blöde Ziege"_ und gab Nott einen unwirschen Wink.

„Ich will mit dir reden – allein."

„Äh – worum geht's denn?" Und gedacht: _„Weiß der Geier, was mit ihm los ist, aber wenn er tatsächlich einen an der Waffel hat, wie Pansy behauptet …" _

„Das erkläre ich dir draußen", sagte ich kurz. „Jetzt mach schon, ich fresse dich nicht."

„_Na, wer weiß." _

„_Einer von uns sollte hinterhergehen, um im schlimmsten Fall Snape alarmieren zu können." _

„_Wenn das Mal gut geht." _Moment, war das etwa tatsächlich Crabbe? Der konnte _denken?_

Manchmal geschahen tatsächlich noch Wunder!

„Was gibt's?" Nott beäugte mich immer wieder misstrauisch, als wir im Gang standen.

„Ist dir seit gestern Abend irgendwas Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen?"

„_Bis auf, dass du dich merkwürdig benimmst? Was zum Teufel meinst du?!" _

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, worauf du hinauswillst."

Ich musste aufpassen, das wurde mir klar – teilweise war es nämlich echt schwierig zu unterscheiden, was mein Gegenüber dachte oder sagte.

„Ich eigentlich auch nicht", log ich. „Es ist nur, dass … das ich mich seit gestern nicht wirklich wohlfühle und ich dachte, das hängt vielleicht mit der _Aurora borealis _zusammen."

„Also, mir geht's gut kann ich da nur sagen." Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Du wirkst allerdings tatsächlich nicht ganz auf der Höhe."  
_„Und das ist noch gelinde ausgedrückt. Vielleicht sollte er mal einen Termin im St. Mungos machen."_

Seine ganze Art, sein ganzes Benehmen – nicht zuletzt seine Gedanken – machten mir klar, dass er auf keinen Fall _selbst_ Gedanken lesen konnte, ansonsten hätte er mich nämlich schon längst durchschaut. Offensichtlich hatte er aber auch keine anderen Nebenwirkungen des magischen Polarlichts.

Wieso dann ich? War ich tatsächlich der Einzige? Ich machte mir ja gerne vor, etwas ganz Besonderes zu sein, aber _so _besonders? War dieses Gedankenlesen von Dauer? Was genau hieß das für mich?

„_Irgendwas stimmt hier doch nicht. Was verschweigt er?" _

„Okay, danke, mehr wollte ich nicht", sagte ich langsam und drehte mich um.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Raus. Vielleicht geht es mir dann besser."

Statt wieder rauszugehen, stieg ich die Treppen hinauf, bis ich auf der Burgmauer landete. Von hier oben aus hatte man einen tollen Blick über das Gelände von Hogwarts und ich kam oft hierher, wenn ich etwas mit mir selbst zu debattieren hatte – hier hatte man wenigstens seine Ruhe.

Wie ich zu meinem Missfallen feststellen musste, war heute jedoch jemand anwesend. Die jüngste Weasley saß auf der breiten Umrandung, die das Schloss hier oben säumte, und starrte mit einem fast grimmigen Blick vor sich hin. Nein, darauf hatte ich heute keine Lust, obwohl ich mir sonst keine Gelegenheit entgehen ließ, einen Gryffindor zu ärgern.

„_Vielleicht werde ich doch verrückt. Ich bin doch kein Geist. Nur Geister können durch Wände gehen. Oder durch sie durchsehen. Vielleicht bin ich gestern Abend gestorben und weiß es nur noch nicht."_

Das ließ mich sofort stehen bleiben. Die Worte „gestern Abend" und dieser eindeutige Hinweis auf etwas Ungewöhnliches … war Weasley etwa unter den Gryffindors gewesen? Gestern Abend, am Nordpol?

„Du kommst mir nicht tot vor", sagte ich laut und sie fuhr herum. Dabei wäre sie fast von der Mauer heruntergerutscht, fing sich jedoch gerade noch.

„Malfoy!", fauchte sie dann und sprang von der Mauer. „Was willst du?"

„Was hast du damit gemeint, du bist kein Geist? Oder dass du gestern Abend vielleicht gestorben bist, und weißt es noch nicht?"

Sie wurde blass und einen Moment befürchtete ich, sie würde umkippen. Stattdessen richtete sie sich stocksteif auf und sah mir kalt ins Gesicht.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest."

„Nein? Beantworte mir eine Frage, Weasley – hattest du auch das Goldene Los gezogen und warst dabei?"

„_Ich hab direkt hinter dir gestanden, du Arschloch."_

„Wieso willst du das wissen?"

Das ignorierte ich gekonnt.

„Hast du eventuell heute noch andere … äh … ich meine, hast du eventuell bemerkt, dass sich einige Leute … merkwürdig benehmen?"

„_Merkwürdiger als du gerade? Naja, vielleicht hast du ja das von Luna gehört. Aber worauf willst du eigentlich hinaus? Und wieso andere?"_

„Du redest in Rätseln."

Und ziemlich gleichzeitig ich: „Was ist mit Lovegood?" Sofort hätte ich mich dafür ohrfeigen können.

Weasleys Gesichtsausdruck war die Sache allerdings fast wert.

„Ich habe doch überhaupt nichts … Moment mal." Sie baute sich vor mir auf und stemmte beide Hände in die Hüften. „Schnüffelst du etwa gerade in meinen Gedanken rum?"  
_„Lächerlich, aber eine andere Erklärung fällt mir nicht dazu ein." _

„Ich? Quatsch, so was kann ich gar nicht", log ich mit dem ehrlichsten Gesicht der Welt.

„Und woher wusstest du, dass ich gerade an Luna gedacht habe? Gesagt habe ich nämlich nichts."

Leider fiel mir darauf keine Ausrede mehr ein. Und das mir – Ausreden konnte ich normalerweise genauso schnell finden wie andere Leute ihre Unterwäsche.

„_Also ist da tatsächlich was dran? Wieso sagt er nichts? Malfoy – ein Gedankenleser? Das hätte er doch aber bestimmt schon längst für seine Zwecke benutzt."_

Das wurde mir einfach zu gefährlich. Ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und ließ sie stehen. Dabei fing ich noch einen letzten Gedankengang von ihr auf.

„_Lauf ich ihm jetzt hinterher oder nicht? Nein, erst mal nicht. Aber das Gespräch ist noch nicht beendet, Malfoy."_

Beim Heruntersteigen der Treppen verfluchte ich mich innerlich mit den kräftigsten Ausdrücken, die mir einfielen. Genau das hatte ich verhindern wollen, nämlich dass jemand erfuhr, welche „Fähigkeit" mir da gerade in den Schoß gefallen war. Oder vielmehr in den Kopf. Darüber hinaus grübelte ich wieder darüber nach, was sie für mich bedeutete. Und ob dieses Gedankenlesen von Dauer war.

Riesige Vorteile hatte das Ganze, das konnte ich nicht abstreiten. Niemand würde vor mir mehr ein Geheimnis haben können und so manch einer würde bestimmt alles dafür geben, wenn ich seine innersten Gedanken für mich behielt. Ich begann, mich für die Idee zu erwärmen. Der Punkt war nur, ich musste so schnell wie möglich lernen, nicht auf Gedanken zu reagieren, wie ich es heute schon ein paar Mal getan hatte.

Einfach ein bisschen konzentrieren und schon würde das gehen – oder etwa nicht?

Ich ließ mir alles immer wieder durch den Kopf gehen. Um nicht mit anderen Leuten zusammenzutreffen und gestört zu werden verbrachte ich die Zeit im Raum der Wünsche, allein.

Zum Ende hin hatte ich den Vorsatz gefasst, für mich das Beste draus zu machen. Darin war ich schließlich geübt, ich versuchte ja sonst auch alles zu meinem eigenen Vorteil zu verwenden, und was war schließlich dabei? Und wenn die Wirkung des Polarlichts zeitlich begrenzt war, dann war das halt so. Eins nach dem anderen.

Dass ich den größten Negativfaktor glatt übersehen hatte, auf die Idee kam ich gar nicht.

* * *

Als es Zeit zum Mittagessen wurde, knurrte mein Magen bedrohlich. Das Frühstück war ja mehr oder weniger ausgefallen und ich hatte Hunger. Also machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Schon beim Betreten stolperte ich fast über zwei Erstklässler, die über etwas kicherten. Auf mein geknurrtes: „Platz da, ihr Zwerge" huschten sie erschrocken beiseite.

„_Das ist dieser Malfoy. Der soll unheimlich gemein sein." „Das ist ein Slytherin, oder?"_

Ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, setzte ich meinen Weg fort. Dann wurden meine Schritte unwillkürlich langsamer. Von jeder Person, an der ich vorbeiging – immerhin taperte ich hier zwischen zwei Haustischen hindurch – kamen Gedanken bei mir an. Es waren so viele, dass bald kaum noch ein Wort verstand.

„… _wollte ich schon immer mal tun."_

„_Das ist wirklich …"_

„… _wenn der wüsste, dass …"_

„_Blöder Mistkerl, ich könnte dich …"_

„_Ob der rote BH wirklich eine gute Idee …"_

Es war so unangenehm, dass ich versuchte mich auf meine eigenen Gedanken zu konzentrieren und die Stimmen in meinem Kopf zu blocken. Zu meiner Bestürzung gelang mir das aber nicht. Und es wurde immer lauter.

„Schluss jetzt!", murmelte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen vor mich hin und bemühte mich noch mehr, alles um mich herum auszuschalten. Auch diesmal funktionierte es nicht, kein bisschen.

Immer mehr Leute starrten mich an. Kein Wunder, denn ich war mitten in der Halle stehen geblieben und sah wahrscheinlich aus wie ein abgelaufenes Uhrwerk. Ich musste raus hier, weg von diesem Inferno, nur raus!

Diesmal kam es mir nicht nur so vor wie eine Flucht – es war eine.

Wie gehetzt rannte ich den Weg zurück und knallte das Portal hinter mir zu. Ich spürte kalten Schweiß auf meiner Schläfe und wischte mir heftig über das Gesicht. Und das Schlimmste? Die Stimmen, diese Gedanken fremder Leute waren nicht vollständig verschwunden. Sie waren nicht mehr so laut, aber sie waren _da_. Als undeutliches Gemurmel. Das bewies, dass die Fähigkeit immer stärker wurde. Bald würde ich wahrscheinlich jeden Gedanken laut hören können, egal, wo ich mich befand.

Eine Hand berührte meine Schulter und wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr ich herum.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Draco?" Snape.

„_Er sieht aus, als wäre …" _

Den Anfang bekam ich noch ungewollt mit, dann war es, als würde sich eine Tür schließen – abrupt und mit einem Knall, der in meinem Kopf widerzuhallen schien.

Ich taumelte einige Meter zurück und wäre gefallen, wenn Snape nicht reagiert und mich festgehalten hätte.

„Was hast du in meinem Kopf zu suchen?", herrschte er mich an. „Seit wann …" Er verstummte. „Das Polarlicht?" Es war mehr eine Aussage als eine Frage.

„Sieht so aus", flüsterte ich und stöhnte dann, als das Gemurmel in meinem Kopf wieder lauter wurde.

„Komm mit."

Snape zog mich vorwärts, bis wir irgendwann in seinem Büro landeten. „Und jetzt erzähl!"

Durch die Entfernung waren die Stimmen wieder leiser geworden und ich berichtete. Ich ließ nichts aus, Snape konnte ich vertrauen. Und seine Gedanken kamen bei mir nicht an, was eine wahre Wohltat war. Ich nahm an, dass das mit seinen enormen Fähigkeiten zur Okklumentik zusammenhing.

Nachdem ich verstummt war, schwieg er eine lange Zeit.

„Gibt es eine zeitliche Begrenzung für die Auswirkung der _Aurora borealis_?", fragte ich schließlich. Und bei Merlin, ich hoffte auf eine positive Antwort. Das hier, das war Folter.

Er zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Bei manchen Leuten ja, bei manchen nein. Genauso, wie nicht jeder die magischen Auswirkungen des magischen Polarlichts erfährt. Die Chance stand etwa eins zu zwanzig."

„Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, ich hätte ne Grippe bekommen, bevor es losging." Ich versuchte, sarkastisch zu lächeln, aber es kam ziemlich verunglückt herüber. „Was mache ich, wenn es nicht aufhört? Dann werde ich verrückt."

Er lächelte schmal.

„Okklumentik lernen. Das wird das Einzige sein, was dir helfen kann. Es ist zwar der umgekehrte Fall – normalerweise schützt man _seine _Gedanken vor dem Zugriff anderer – aber ich halte es für möglich, dass es gelingt."

Ich dachte an Weasley und ihre Fähigkeit, durch Wände sehen und gehen zu können. Lovegood hatte es auch erwischt, was erlebte sie? Wer noch? Doch niemand konnte es so schlimm getroffen haben wie ich.

Was lag in meiner Zukunft? Würde ich überhaupt eine haben oder bald brabbelnd im St. Mungos enden?

In Severus Snapes Gesicht sah ich die gleichen oder zumindest ähnliche Sorgen. Dann beugte er sich vor und klopfte mir aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Denk dran, es hätte schlimmer kommen können."

„Noch schlimmer?"

„Sybill Trelawney geht seit gestern nur noch auf den Händen und redet rückwärts."

Ich sah ihn an und er sah zurück. Dann prustete ich los und auch Snape lachte leise.

Gut, die Zukunft sah düster aus. Verdammt düster sogar, wenn dieses unkontrollierbare Gedankenlesen nicht aufhörte.  
Aber er hatte recht – es hätte schlimmer kommen können.


End file.
